Bread in the Air
by animedude16
Summary: Shikamaru was certain about a lot of things in his life. He was a genius and he would marry an average girl and have an average family. He didn't think attending Konoha Fire University would change his life drastically. How terribly wrong he was.
There were many things in life that Shikamaru was certain about. He was a lazy genius that was inherited from his father. He would marry a woman that wasn't too pretty but not too ugly. They would have a boy then a girl and this mother would be thrilled at being a grandmother. Also all the women in his life were troublesome.

Lastly he was only going to college so that he could get a piece of paper that said he already knew the material that his teachers taught. Also it made his mother happy and it was just easier to please the woman then to fight her.

So when he moved away from home to attend the prestigious Konoha Fire University he didn't think his life would change drastically.

How terribly wrong he was.

His roommate was a quiet guy named Sasuke Uchiha. He mostly kept to himself but occasionally would have deep conversations with him about some assignments for class or random stuff like music. Sasuke and his brother Itachi were orphaned at a young age. Their family died in a tragic fire set up by a distant uncle.

Shikamaru and Sasuke had been roommates for about 2 months when his normally quiet roommate told him about his parent's death. He said that he rather Shikamaru hear it from him instead of a random person on campus.

Shikamaru then confessed to him that he once had a wet dream about his favorite high school teacher, Asuma's wife, Kurenai.

Sasuke just stared at him before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

They've had an unusual friendship ever since.

One Saturday morning at about 10 o'clock Shikamaru was enjoying his tenth dream when Sasuke shakes him awake. Shikamaru groans and blinks his eyes tiredly. Trying to process why he was up so early he half heartily glared at his roommate.

"Does your car have gas?" Sasuke asked

"What? Why?" Shikamaru slurred his words due to his brain still being clouded with drowsiness.

"I need to get to work but Itachi can't pick me up. Can you give me a ride?"

Shikamaru rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. He stares at Sasuke and then checks the time on his phone.

"Why the hell are you going to work so early?" Shikamaru falls back onto his warm mattress.

"It's hardly early. Come on man my shift starts in half an hour. I don't need to hear it from the boss lady about tardiness."

Shikamaru rolls over and tries to bury himself in his pillow. He hears Sasuke sigh and mumble something under his breath. Feeling slightly guilty Shikamaru uses all his strength and pushes himself up to a somewhat sitting position.

"Just give me 10 minutes to put on pants and use some mouthwash."

Sasuke doesn't respond but waits patiently for his lazy roommate to physically struggle to leave his bed. Once Shikamaru put on some clothes that he deemed to be clean, returned from the bathroom, the duo left their dorm and out into the parking lot.

Sasuke navigated Shikamaru to his work place.

Once they arrived Shikamaru didn't know what to make of the place.

It was clearly a Suna ran store. The words on the outside of the building gave it away. The lot where the store was located was fairly decent sized. There was an older man selling fruit out of his truck on one side of the lot and what look liked a taco truck just opposite of him. Next to the Suna store were about 2 or 3 other shops but Shikamaru didn't pay any close attention.

Sasuke thanked him and quickly exited his car.

Where Shikamaru parked was in the middle of the parking lot. The store was facing in front of him, the man selling fruit was to his right, and the taco truck was to his left in the corner facing one part of the street. Shikamaru wasn't entirely sure what compelled him to get out of his car but he did. He exited his car, locked it, and walked in the store.

The first thing he noticed was it smelled like bread.

The second thing he noticed was there were a lot of people in the shop.

Third thing he noticed was Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Hey kid, are you coming in or out? You're blocking the only door."

Shikamaru was pulled from his thoughts and followed the voice to a young attractive woman. She wore blue jeans, a shirt that was covered by a white apron, black sneakers, with teal eyes. Shikamaru found himself getting lost in her eyes, as corny as it sounded.

The girl narrowed her eyes and was about to yell at him when Sasuke reappeared out of nowhere.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke looked confused at his presence.

"Uh hey?"

"Sasuke move your friend from the door or I will." With that threat the girl walked away.

Shikamaru shuffled awkwardly and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Seriously move from the door."

Shikamaru blinked. He hadn't realized that was what the fuss was about. He walked forward and deeper into the store.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the back of the store.

A group of people were gathered at one side of the store picking out delicious smelling bread. Navigating through an aisle they reached what looked like a butchers place.

A red head with honey colored eyes was standing behind the counter that contained what looked like endless meats, cheese, and fish. He noticed the two walk up and he waves slightly in greeting.

"Hey man another day another dollar am I right?"

"Can you do me a favor Sasori? Give my roommate here a steak breakfast burrito. I didn't feed him this morning and he's not functioning properly."

"I got out of bed for you." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

His comment didn't go unnoticed by Sasori who whistled.

"Alright no worries I'll feed your boy toy."

"Thanks man I'll see you later." Sasuke once again disappeared.

Shikamaru literally turned around in a circle trying to find where his roommate ran off too. Sasori again noticed the strange behavior but chose not to comment. He quickly fixed up the burrito and passed it to Shikamaru.

"You can go ahead and grab a soda from the refrigerated section. It's on Sasuke."

Shikamaru's brain couldn't keep up with the sudden actions of everyone around him. He grabbed the burrito and before he could thank the man for the food, Sasori was already attending another customer. So Shikamaru was left to his own devices.

He awkwardly looked to his left, but he just saw people picking out bread, then he looked to his right and saw the end of the refrigerated section. He walked over until he found the section that contained soda. He pulled out a Dr. Pepper and looked at his meal.

He was eating a steak burrito and a soda for breakfast.

His mother would scold him for the heart attack he was about to consume.

"Jesus kid what the hell are you doing standing there like an idiot?"

Shikamaru snapped his attention from his food to the girl who yelled at him earlier. Man this was way too troublesome and too early to be dealing with her rudeness.

"Blame Sasuke for ditching me, I'm an innocent bystander."

"Well you're certainly a stander, in all the wrong places." The girl's tone didn't match her stare. Her tone sounded annoyed but she stared at him with curiosity.

Maybe he had something in his hair?

"What's with that look?"

"Either find a corner to eat that or go home. You're taking up too much space." She walked away without answering his question.

Shikamaru scowled and decided to go back to his car.

He certainly wasn't coming back. That chick was a bitch. Cute but a bitch.

His life returned to normal after that. Sasuke thanked him for giving him a ride to work. His brother would continue to give him rides to work. Shikamaru went back to not studying, barely attending class, taking naps most of the day, and passing all his exams with flying colors.

Being a genius had its perks.

It was just after Thanksgiving break that his lovely schedule was ruined. It started with banging at his dorm door one Friday night.

Slowly Shikamaru got off his bed and went to open the door.

He eyes met the girl from Sasuke's work place.

Only she was in a blue dress.

A short blue dress.

That didn't have straps.

He was drooling.

"Kid my eyes are up here," the girl snapped.

Shikamaru tour his gaze away from the revealing outfit but he didn't feel one ounce of guilt.

"You're knocking the door off its hinges on a Friday night dressed like that. What else did you expect?"

"That mothers' still raised their boys to be gentlemen."

Ouch right in his gut. His mother would be disappointed.

"Look I'm not here to teach you manners, where is Sasuke?"

Shikamaru frowned, she was still being rude. "Why going on a date?"

"That's disgusting," the girl made a face as though she just smelled vomit that was months old.

How interesting. Normally girls fawned all over his roommate.

"He's not here right now. I think he had a club meeting or something."

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told him 8 sharp."

Shikamaru shrugged and retreated back into his room. "You're more than welcomed to wait for him here."

The girl followed him in and shut the door. Now it was just the two of them. Alone. In his room.

Keep the blood circulating everywhere but your lower region!

"You know for a guy's dorm your room is pretty clean."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "My mother came for a surprise visit once and my side of the room was a disaster. She yelled my ear off while complimenting Sasuke on his neatness and tolerance."

The girl chuckled and took a seat on Sasuke's bed.

"The only reason Sasuke is neat is because our grandmother is to be feared. She didn't have many rules but keeping your room clean was a must."

Shikamaru tilted his head in curiosity.

"I thought all of Sasuke's family died in the fire?"

"They did."

"But you just said-"

"It's not my story to tell. If Sasuke hasn't told you then I won't say anything."

That shut him up.

Silence enclosed the tiny room. Well the deafening silence made the room feel incredibly small. Shikamaru felt extremely awkward in his own living space. He tried to occupy his mind by playing a game on his phone but that did little to distract him from the gorgeous dirty blonde in front of him.

"Temari."

"Huh?" Shikamaru responded intelligently.

"My name. I realized that our first meet and greet was a bit rude on my part."

A bit?

She was a complete bitch.

"Shikamaru."

"I know."

Well damn lady! Excuse him for trying to introduce himself.

Temari noticed his slight pout and chuckled.

"Sasuke talks about you sometimes."

"Oh."

Man couldn't he come up with a better response? He sucked at conversations. They were always troublesome.

Luckily they didn't sit in silence for very long. Sasuke came through the door in a hurry. He spotted Temari sitting on his bed. "Sorry the meeting ran longer than expected."

He threw down his bag and began to change.

Shikamaru openly gaped at the actions of his roommate. He was changing his pants in front of a girl!

Temari didn't even bat an eye as Sasuke quickly changed pants.

"You should have invited your friend. Then our tardiness would have been more acceptable. You know how Sasori is."

"Shikamaru declined."

"I'm talking about your other friend."

Sasuke stood rigid for a moment before he hastily put on his shirt.

"You're fucking annoying."

Temari threw back her head in laughter.

Shikamaru was just plain confused. They did know he was still in the room right?

Once he was finished getting ready Sasuke practically dragged Temari out the room.

"See ya man."

"Bye kid!"

The door slammed shut.

Shikamaru just stared at the spot where that Temari chick sat.

Well damn. What just happened?

The rest of the year went by with nothing exciting or new. He went home for winter break and spent Christmas with his family and friends. His first semester of college was over and he still couldn't find out why everyone thought it was such a milestone in your life. He found it much like high school just without all the senseless drama.

Starting spring semester was very similar to his fall semester. He only went to class if it was mandatory and then he would just fall asleep in class. Classmates tried forming study groups with him but he always declined.

Sasuke seemed to get busier with school work and his job at the Suna bakery/butcher place.

Then he noticed a certain pink haired girl coming by their room more and more often. He didn't comment at first until one special occasion. It was about mid-March.

He just finished coming back from a class when the girl was coming out of their dorm room. She spotted him and smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru just finished with class?"

Wait since when did she know his name? Crap ok play if off like you know hers too.

"Ya and it was just like the last time. Very troublesome." Smooth ok keep talking as though you know her.

The girl giggled. "I bet. Its general chemistry right? I'm taking the second part now. Let me tell your enjoy this section. The next one is bitch." She knows what class he's taking? Who is this chick?!

"It gets more troublesome? God damn well looks like I'll be coming to you for all the stuff."

"Sure! Well I better get going. My next class starts soon. I'll see you around!"

Shikamaru waved goodbye and walked into his room. Sasuke was sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"You know if you need more "alone" time just text me. I can take a nap in the library."

Sasuke hit him with his pillow square in the face. Hard.

After that encounter he decided to pay the Suna store a visit. That Temari girl and Sasuke seemed close so she was bound to know something. It was roughly 3 p.m. when Shikamaru entered the store he said he wouldn't come back to.

There weren't many people in at the moment. He did a quick scan of the front of the store but didn't see her. So he just let his feet do the walking. He walked to the back where that butcher guy was standing.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke's man. What can I do for you?"

"Is Temari here? I need to ask her something about Sasuke."

"Is he ok?" The red head asked slightly concerned.

"Ya but I have some news that she might find interesting."

The red head grinned, "oh I think I know what this is about. She stepped out for an errand but she should be back soon."

"You mind if I hang around until she does?"

"No worries but if it gets busy out of nowhere just stand in a corner. Boss lady didn't like you taking up all the space last time you were here." He laughs.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way I'm Sasori."

"Shikamaru."

"I know."

There was no doubt in his mind that this Sasori guy and Temari were related.

While waiting for Temari, Shikamaru took his time to slowly walk the store. Not only did they sell bread and meats, the store sold groceries. Not to mention household cleaning supplies and candles that appeared to be for religious purposes. Near the registers there was candy, medicine, and cards that allowed people to call other countries. On the ceiling he spotted a few piñatas hanging by the bakery. This place literally sold a little of everything.

Once he walked the entire store Temari came through the entrance.

She spotted Shikamaru looking at some of the figurines and statues that were behind one of the registers. "Hey kid what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru turned his head, "I have some news that you might find interesting."

Temari's curiosity was peaked. "Go on."

So he replayed his encounter with the pink haired girl. Like he suspected Temari broke out into a giant grin. "That's Sakura. Hang on a second."

She walked to the back of the store while yelling "I told you he has a girlfriend!"

He heard Sasori cat calling and someone in the back, probably where they keep the ovens for the bread, yell back "I knew it! Gaara you owe me lunch!"

He heard a crash followed by a "that hurt you asshole!"

Shikamaru found himself going to the store more and more.

By the end of the spring semester he was friends with everyone at the store. It was a family store that their grandmother started some years back. Sasori was the oldest out of the bunch and he was the same age as Sasuke's brother Itachi, both were 26. He started working more at the family store when he had his daughter. Her mother had passed away from a serious case of pneumonia. Temari is 21 and was more or less the manager or "boss lady" as everyone else called her.

Shikamaru once asked why Sasori wasn't in charge since he was older. Sasori responded that while he did pick up more hours to support his daughter, his real passion was art. He still has every intention to get into the art world, just at a slower rate. Beside Temari had taken on a lot of responsibility at a young age, proving to Granny Chiyo that she was more than capable of running the store on her own one day.

Kankuro followed at the age of 20. He was in a point in his life that he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life. So he works as the baker for the family store. One thing Shikamaru knew was that Kankuro loved puppets and loved to pull pranks on unsuspecting people.

Gaara was the baby of the family at the age of 18, just like Shikamaru. He didn't speak much but he was very passionate along with his sister to see the store prosper. He decided to attend community college first then would transfer to Konoha Fire University.

He also learned that after Itachi and Sasuke were put into foster homes, they planned to separate the brothers due to not being enough room to keep them together. The boys ran away together and ended up at the Subaku family store, cold and hungry. Granny Chiyo took pity on the boys and brought them home to her already small home with her grandchildren.

Itachi swore he would pay back their kindness. He offered to work at their store for free so long as his brother was given a place to sleep and food. Of course Granny Chiyo would have none of that. She gave the boys a room but Itachi worked at the store regardless. They were quickly accepted into the home.

Itachi was able to attend university free due to his sheer intelligence and scholarships he won. He graduated with high honors in business. He works for a giant company and is saving up money to buy Granny Chiyo a nice house for her compassion.

Sasuke was studying to be a lawyer. He has witnessed countless times big corporations buying out or plain stealing from small family ran stores or restaurants. He knew the store would be around for a long time and he was determined to keep it protected. Until he was able to, Itachi took care of making sure the store wasn't being swindled. Not that Temari was stupid to let that happen, Itachi just killed people with his kindness.

Shikamaru spent his sophomore year of college less and less in class and more at the store. He found himself spending a lot of time with Temari, not that he was complaining. He secretly enjoyed it no matter how much he outwardly complained.

One nice warm day Temari invited Shikamaru to buy some fruit. They walked to the older man who sold the fruit near the store. Temari bought a mango with lemon and chili powder while Shikamaru got coconut milk.

They stood under the shade of a nearby tree and chatted.

"Want a piece?" Temari offered some of her fruit.

Shikamaru grabbed a piece and popped in his mouth. Soon his mouth was rushed with taste but his tongue couldn't handle the spiciness. He took a giant gulp of his coconut milk to try and calm the heat.

Temari laughed and pinched his cheek. "I keep forgetting that you can't handle spicy kid."

"What you consider mild is very different than what I consider mild."

"You're just a baby about it. Sasuke and Itachi can eat our salsas and spices just fine."

"They've had years to get their tongues to adjust. I've only been here two years. My taste buds are becoming nonexistent."

"You're just a crybaby," Temari nudged him playfully.

"You're a troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed and looked to the sky.

Temari snorted "you think everyone is troublesome. Beside that doesn't stop you from hanging out with me."

"It's easier to go along with you then to try and argue my way out."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night kid."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that? You're only three years older. That's not a lot." Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look.

"Says the crybaby," Temari grinned.

Normally Shikamaru would use the weekends to sleep in until noon. He now goes to spend most of his free time at the store. The family didn't mind seeing as they would get free help if it got too busy and sometimes Shikamaru would cover for Sasuke if he needed to "quickly meet Sakura to talk about a homework assignment". Plus they fed him. These people were making him fat.

After the morning Sunday rush the store got quiet as the customers trickled out of the store. Shikamaru stood by the section where the bread was kept. Most of it was gone but more was currently being made. He never had Suna sweet bread before.

Temari came by and opened one of the glass doors and pulled out two breads. They were brown so he assumed they were chocolate flavor. Temari handed one to Shikamaru while she took a bite out of hers.

He took a bite and was right, it was chocolate.

"What's it called?"

"A concha, which translate to a shell you find on a beach. See how the chocolate swirls at the top?"

Shikamaru did take a look at the breads design. He could see how it tried to resemble a sea shell. It tasted good so he really didn't question more about its origin. Crumbs were falling with every bite he took. He blushed slightly at his messy eating.

Temari just smiled. "Relax crumbs fall easily with this bread. Truthfully it tastes better when you rip pieces off and dunk them in milk or coffee."

"I see don't give me the best experience to eat your fancy sea bread."

She laughed "don't be a crybaby or else I'll make you pay for it."

"Now that's just mean," Shikamaru pouted.

"Don't push my buttons kid," she winked.

Shikamaru felt his heart flutter. He tried to ignore it. "So when am I going to try your famous oatmeal that I see the guys have for breakfast."

Temari gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"The guys always eat it here…"

She started at him curiously then began to laugh. "You should see the look on your face!"

Shikamaru turned away from the teasing blonde. He could feel his face heat up along with the back of his neck.

"Aw don't pout you crybaby," Temari cooed.

"Shut up," he tried and failed to sound mad.

She continued to laugh but threw her arm around his neck. "Man your too sensitive you got to toughen up." He felt his whole body grow warm at her touch.

Shikamaru knew by the end of his second year his stupid heart decided to fall in love with the rude but kind Temari. He wasn't certain but he was about eighty percent sure she returned his feelings. The age gap seemed to give her pause.

Luckily Sasuke's birthday was in July, he was turning the big 2-0 and he was invited.

Shikamaru spent about 2 hours on the road before arriving at the Subaku home. The family store closed early so celebrate the young Uchiha's birthday. To Shikamaru's surprise Sakura was also invited. Shikamaru greeted everyone and handed Sasuke his gift. It was gift card to be used at any store he wanted. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the gift but thanked him anyway. They would be celebrating in the backyard.

The feast was delicious and Shikamaru was certain he wouldn't be able to walk again. As he sat there waiting to be less full, Shikamaru observed the people around him. Sakura seemed to be very touchy with Sasuke. It might be a lingering touch or a playful shove but those two were defiantly keeping their hands on each other. He felt slightly envious.

He met Sasori's daughter. She was a cute and smart four year old. He was given a stamp of approval when she presented him a drawing. Shikamaru smiled at the little girl and said he would hang it on his wall when he got back home. She grinned and bounced excitedly to her father and told him the news.

Itachi kept polite but engaging conversation and Shikamaru could tell this man was smarter than him.

Kankuro and Gaara had sibling spats over little things.

Granny Chiyo gave everyone a heart attack when she faked being dead. Her brother then went on to tell stories on how she was always like this even as a child.

Temari looked stunning whether in a dress or in just a plain t shirt and shorts. Damn he had it bad. As the night progress beers were brought out as well as dessert. He didn't drink anything as he had to drive back home. Temari allowed him a sip just so he could taste it.

He didn't like it.

Temari laughed and teased him. "You really can't handle anything can you kid?"

"I can handle your outbursts. That counts for something I think." Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright I'll give you that one. I am a handful." She took another sip of her drink.

Shikamaru ate the last bit of cheesecake that was on her plate.

"Hey that was mine!"

He shrugged "too late."

Temari glared at him. "You're lucky I don't know where you live or else you would sleep with one eye open."

"My mother gives me enough reason to do that."

She shoved him and then stole Gaara's cheesecake. Soon an all-out war to eat the last bits of cake began. Shikamaru and Sakura only sat back and watched as Granny Chiyo used her cane to swat away her grandchildren from eating her slice of cheesecake. In the end Itachi was the quickest one and stole Sasuke's dessert.

Everyone glared at each other, with the exception of Itachi, then laughed. Sakura gave Shikamaru a curious look and he could only shrug.

As the night drew out Sakura announced she needed to head home. Shikamaru looked at the time on his phone and also decided it was time to start his long drive back. Everyone bid them goodnight and Sasuke walked Sakura to her car. He thanked Shikamaru for coming before leaving with his "friend."

Temari thought it appropriate to walk Shikamaru out since she invited him to the party.

Shikamaru caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Sakura walking away. They were holding hands. Once they reached his car Temari also thanked him for coming out and hoped he had a good time. He wasn't paying attention to her words just stared at her lips.

Maybe he wasn't thinking straight or maybe that small sip of beer gave him liquid courage. But he kissed her.

She didn't push him away.

His body felt warm, his heart was racing, and her lips were soft. He was in bliss. Then it ended too quickly.

Temari placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. She took a step back to put some distance between them. She shook her head and smiled sadly, "sorry kid."

Shikamaru couldn't help it, he got upset.

"Really? The age gap is still an issue with you?"

Temari didn't like his tone. She stared him down, "look I turn 23-"

"And I turn 20! What's the big deal?"

"Don't cut me off!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being stupid!"

"So now I'm stupid?!"

"You're acting stupid."

"Listen kid-"

"Stop calling me that! God what's so wrong that I like you? I know you like me to."

"No I don't."

Shikamaru paused for a moment. The words hurt but he knew she didn't mean them.

"Liar."

"You can't tell me what I feel!"

"You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't like me!"

"It was a meaningless kiss! People do that all the time."

"You're not most people. I know you-"

"Oh so all of a sudden you know me? Don't kid yourself Shikamaru. I would sooner have feelings for Sasuke than I would for you."

That felt like a stab in the heart and back. He began to shake from anger. He turned away and got into his car. He sped out of the neighborhood. He didn't look back. He didn't care too. He turned on the radio and blasted it. He ignored the tears he felt run down his face. He made it home in record time. He loudly slammed open and shut his house door. He could hear his mother begin to yell at him but he completely ignored her. He got to his room and locked himself in.

Screw her and that damn fucking store.

He was _not_ going back.

This time he fucking meant it.

Shikamaru spent a lot of his summer angry, than upset, until he finally he calmed down enough to think clearly. His mother didn't pry anything out of him and his father just offered his words of wisdom while playing chess. His two best friends would drag him out to eat, the movies, or anywhere that wasn't his house. He was grateful to them for the distractions.

More than once Sasuke had tried to communicate with him but Shikamaru ignored all his messages.

When it was time to return to campus for his junior year, living with Sasuke become extremely awkward. Sasuke tried to bring up the topic once but Shikamaru quickly shut it down and hasn't spoken to his roommate since.

His classes this time around actually required him to pay some attention in class. So he spent his time in class, in those unless study groups, or the library actually doing his homework ahead of time.

He was fine with his new boring schedule.

One day while working on organic chemistry in the library a small pink box was placed on the table he was sitting at. He froze as he recognized what store the box came from. He slowly looked up to find Sakura smiling nervously at him.

"I've seen you in here more frequently. I thought you could use a snack. I know sometimes I forget to eat while studying."

Shikamaru frowned and pushed the box back toward her. "I'm good thanks."

"Come on Shikamaru-"

"I don't want any," he snapped.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Look I don't know exactly what happened-"

"This clearly isn't any of your business. Quite frankly I think it's sad that you're doing their dirty work. I figured you were a girl more self-worth than to do anything her boyfriend tells her."

Sakura slapped him.

"Listen you asshole. I didn't do this because Sasuke asked or anyone for that matter. _I_ did this because Sasuke sees you as his friend and Temari did too. Maybe it isn't my business but the way I see it Temari was right to turn you down. If you're going to act this way then you're nothing more than a kid."

She picked up the box and glared at him.

"Dick." and she walked away.

His initial feeling was anger but that quickly bubbled down once he replayed what happened. He was rude and unfair. All she did was brought him a box of sweet bread and possibly cookies. He just assumed it was from Sasuke, secretly wishing Temari sent it, but no. Sakura was just trying to be nice and brought something he would hopefully enjoy.

He was a dick. He was acting childish.

And Sasuke was going to hit him in the face.

Luckily when he returned to his dorm Sasuke wasn't there. When he did return he ignored Shikamaru.

And he was fine with that.

Fall semester came and went. No word from Temari. Not that he was expecting any. He didn't care one bit.

When his spring semester rolled around he still hadn't spoken a word to his roommate or anyone from the store. He didn't see Sakura come out of their dorm as often anymore, well he knew she still came over, he just never saw her. He started to feel slightly lonely.

But he still wasn't going to step foot in that store.

He wouldn't give Temari the satisfaction that she could act like nothing happened while he was an angry mess. Yet his heart still ached.

Why is it when the day he finally admits feelings to a girl she wants nothing to do with him? It just wasn't fair. What did he ever do that karma decided he couldn't get his dream girl? Ok Temari is far from his originally dream girl but she was still worth it.

Not that she would ever give him the chance.

He was just a fucking kid after all. So what did he know?

Finals week was upon the student population and Shikamaru desperately needed of a pain killer. His head was ready to split open. Of course his teachers decided to have deadlines for almost everything around the same time for all his classes.

He just couldn't catch a break.

He was buried alive in papers to be written, online homework, and not to mention studying for the actual final. He didn't know if he even had a desk or a bed. His books were spewed all over the place. Sasuke's side of the room wasn't any better. Both guys were mentally drained and Shikamaru didn't care that he face met his book with a hard thump.

"Are you still alive?" Sasuke asked

"No." Shikamaru's voice was muffled by his book.

Sasuke threw down his pencil and rubbed his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"What is food?"

"Something the body needs to live. Your chemistry class should have covered that." Sasuke turned to look at his roommate that he hasn't spoken to in the whole school year.

"That class can go to hell and rot." Shikamaru lifted his head and slammed his textbook shut.

Silence filled the room. Neither knew what to say. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temple. Everything in his life was giving him a migraine. School was stressful, what little friends he had were pushed away, and the one person he desperately wished to talk to had yet to send him any message. He needed air. To get out of this four walled room.

"I'm getting some air. I'll see you later."

"Don't you want to get some food? The dining hall is opened late." Sasuke frowned at his roommate.

"Their food is terrible. Beside I'm not hungry."

"Your brain might think that but your stomach is empty."

So is my heart, thought Shikamaru.

"I'll grab something before coming back."

Shikamaru grabbed his phone, stuffed it and his keys into his pocket, and left the dorm room. He exited the building and just walked. He didn't have a destination in mind he just let his feet take him anywhere. The stars were out and the summer heat was inching its way back. The night wasn't too hot and there was a slight breeze.

The campus was dimly lit and it felt extremely lonely. Everyone was either in the library or their rooms studying furiously for their final exams. He continued to walk until he made it across campus to the Agriculture Science building. There was nothing but trees, open space, and grass at this part of campus. Even his classes never took place on this side of campus, he liked coming here because of the shade the trees gave and it was peaceful.

He found his favorite tree and lied down. The tree did block some of his view of the sky but he could still see the stars. Taking a deep breath he allowed his body to finally relax. He really needed this.

He didn't know how long he stayed there but his stomach began to protest. His stress tended to put off his hunger but his stomach was not having it anymore. It roared loudly and demanded to be fed. Shikamaru blushed slightly and cursed at the level of noise coming from his body.

Sitting up Shikamaru realized that he had been gone about an hour. His stomach could last no longer without sustenance. He heard footsteps coming in his direction. Slightly startled he turned to his right and saw someone walking towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes or ignore the loud thumping of his heart.

Temari stood a few feet away from him.

He suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Uh hey."

"Hey."

She shuffled awkward on her feet. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Nope she was still there. Damn now what?

"I hear you're not taking very good care of yourself, idiot."

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood but he couldn't bring himself to join their old banter.

"I'm fine."

"Not from what I can tell."

"What would you know? You don't know what I'm doing."

Silence.

He couldn't help but throw her words back. He couldn't help but feel ambushed. He stood and wiped the dirt off his pants. He didn't meet her gaze and walked past her. He thought seeing her again would help him get over his anger but he just felt more pain. He realized then that he wasn't mad, just hurt.

"Wait kid. Fuck! Shit hold on it wasn't supposed to go like that…"

Shikamaru stopped walking and turned to look at her.

Temari groaned and tugged at her hair. "Ok starting over."

Shikamaru frowned but said nothing.

"Look I hear you're not eating. So I brought you something that you will eat or I will stuff it down your throat."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Sasuke told me you left without eating. I thought this would be a good place to check."

"And if I wasn't here?"

She didn't answer right away but then mumbled, "I would have waited at the dorm."

Shikamaru didn't want to get his hopes up. He really didn't but maybe he was just an idiot. He heart continued to thump loudly and his stomach rumbled. Conflicted with his emotions Shikamaru settled with eating whatever she brought. He was starving.

"Fine I'll eat it."

Temari wasn't expecting that answer. She was prepared for him to walk away. She thrust a Tupperware at him and looked away. Shikamaru opened the container, "what is it?"

"My famous oatmeal."

He felt many emotions rush through his body. With no spoon he placed the container to his lips and tilted up. His stomach celebrated for finally being fed. Temari waited anxiously for him to say something.

"I've had better."

Temari gaped at him, "excuse me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I've had better oatmeal."

Temari fumed. "Well if you don't like it give it back."

"I never said I didn't like it. Don't put words in my mouth."

"You little-"

"Are you going to keep talking or can I eat?"

Temari was fuming and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

He quickly finished the oatmeal and returned the Tupperware. He finally gathered the courage to look in her eyes. "Thanks."

"Just take better care of yourself." Temari looked away.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Temari opened her mouth to say something but closed it. What could she say? I'm sorry?

Shikamaru smiled to himself. While he was a hot mess she looked like she had everything together. Just as he thought, but he wasn't mad.

"I better go finish my stuff for class. Thanks for feeding your average oatmeal."

"No problem."

"See ya."

"Bye."

As he walked away Shikamaru felt better. He wasn't angry anymore. Maybe after his finals he would send her message. Maybe patch some things up before going home.

Hurried footsteps came after him. He felt his arm being yanked. Half his body jerked back and his lips were assaulted. Her lips mashed against his.

He stilled. She quickly backed away. Blushing furiously Temari looked anywhere but his face. "Shit uh I wasn't supposed to do that. Crap! Balls. Fucking hell."

As she continued to curse at herself Shikamaru felt a grin on his lips. He watched as her blush grew deeper in color and her eyes darting every direction but his. He could finally see her. He thought that she was doing better than him. Her eyes had bags under them and he could see the guilt and regret behind them. She had a rough time too. Feeling his body move on its own, Shikamaru turned to fully face her. He grabbed her face and kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

Pulling away Shikamaru rested his forehead against hers. He still had the stupid grin on his lips. Temari's face still felt on fire. Her hands rested on his chest and she drew random patterns on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Look I…it's not that I….why is everything with you have to be difficult?!"

Shikamaru pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you."

He felt Temari stiffen in his hold. He wasn't sure if it was the hug or his words.

"I don't see how."

"You're troublesome."

"Exactly!"

"But you're worth the trouble."

"Why are you sweet? This is making me feel worse!"

"Stop feeling guilty," he held her tighter.

"I can't." She whispered

He continued to hold her tightly. He placed a loving kiss on her shoulder. Slowly Temari began to relax in his embrace. She eventually returned his hug let out a shaky breath.

"It's really late. Why don't you crash at our room?" Shikamaru asked bravely.

Temari leaned back to give him a funny look.

"You honestly think I'm trying to pull a move here?"

"You do realize that if I ask Sasuke to give us space he would be out of the dorm in 5 minutes?"

Hmm tempting.

"I'm serious. It's late and I'm sure you're going to the store early tomorrow."

Temari searched his eyes and saw nothing but warmth and sincerity.

"Ok but hands will be kept in appropriate areas."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Damn there goes my evil plan."

Temari cracked a smile. "Let's head back."

They walked back to the dorms holding hands. Shikamaru held on tightly, fearing if he let go that she would disappear for good this time. When they arrived at the room Sasuke was already sleeping in his bed, with all his books and notebooks in a mess on the floor. Shikamaru did the same and dumped all his stuff onto the floor.

Temari rolled her eyes but made herself comfortable on the tiny bed. Shikamaru climbed in after her. He didn't know if cuddling would be appropriate in their delicate situation. His nerves were calmed when Temari molded her body against his.

The green light allowed him to wrap and arm around her midsection and drift into slumber land.

The next morning Sasuke awoke with a slight headache and a piece of paper stuck to his face. He discarded the paper onto the floor and stretched. Hearing his back pop made his body feel better. He looked over to his roommate's bed and nearly fell off his own when he spotted Temari and Shikamaru tangled between the sheets and each other.

His poor innocent eyes were not ready for this sight so early in the morning. Sasuke dressed quickly and fled the room.

Hearing the door slam shut awoke the sleeping pair. Shikamaru groaned and clung to Temari tighter. Temari tug at his arm with a slight smile on her face. "If you're not going to wake up at least let me go. I have to get to work."

"It's too early."

"I'm already late."

"Still too early." He buried his face in her hair.

"Don't be such a baby about it. I need to make sure the store hasn't fallen apart yet."

"I doubt you being gone for an hour would cause that much chaos."

"You'd be surprise."

Reluctantly his hold on her loosened. Temari was able free herself and find her shoes. Shikamaru watched from his bed and couldn't help but grin. Temari noticed his brighten mood and stared at him in curiosity.

"What's with the look?"

"It's just a nice morning."

"Don't you have class or something?"

"I'm always late for that class."

Temari rolled her eyes but leaned down and pecked his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Have a nice day at work."

"Pass your exams!"

By the end of finals Shikamaru was certain he passed with flying colors. Not to mention finally getting his girl improved his moral a great deal. Temari treated him to a date after his last final was taken. Needless to say there was a lot of making out involved.

Before leaving back home Shikamaru and Sasuke awkwardly made up. Sasuke still had a hard time looking Shikamaru in the eye. Shikamaru was puzzled by this but didn't ask. Perhaps Sasuke had a minor fight with Sakura?

He also went by the store before his two hour journey home. The rest of the family slapped him on the back and praised him for still wanting to date either sister/cousin. Even Granny Chiyo patted his back and started spewing some old love story of her past.

Temari was not amused.

The summer months flew by fast as his family took a trip to their summer home in the mountains. When they came back Temari had invited to her birthday celebration. Shikamaru's gift was due to arrive in the mail any day now. He was slightly nervous. He would be attending the family celebration as her boyfriend not just a friend.

The Subaku family already approved of the couple so why was he so nervous?

His mother laughed at him and told him not to worry. His father offered no advice just grinned at his conflicting emotions. Shikamaru took his gift and drove nervously 2 hours to visit his girlfriend.

Once he arrived Shikamaru felt blood rush to areas they didn't belong. Temari was dressed in a modest teal dress that matched nicely with her eyes. Shikamaru was dressed in his nicest pants and shirt but still extremely under dressed.

Feeling slightly embarrassed he present Temari with her gift. It was the mascot of her favorite band. He in all his ripped glory was walking surrounded by fire with the words "Power Beyond Containing" beneath him also written in fire.

Temari grinned and kissed him. "I love it!"

Shikamaru breathed in relief.

The celebration took place at a place that was part bar, part pizza place, and part arcade. It was an adult version of Chuck n Cheese. Everyone minus Shikamaru ordered drinks along with their food. Once filled they, minus Shikamaru, bought more drinks and went out to play games.

Everyone was tipsy but very aware of their actions. Shikamaru more than once was challenged by Temari to play air hockey. He won all rounds. She was not happy.

"It's my birthday and you keep winning!"

"You would be angrier if I let you win."

"You still suck!"

He appeased her by winning some tickets and buying her a gift. She happily chose a shot glass and told him he had to drink a shot with the rest of them. Shikamaru declined but when she pouted his brain turned to mush and agreed.

The tequila hit him hard.

Luckily the night wound down and Itachi, who only had one drink, was driving everyone home. Shikamaru's brain felt a little hazy, he was more or less aware of what was happing around him. Temari teased him greatly.

"Maybe I should have given you a beer instead."

"You're a terrible girlfriend."

"I didn't force you!"

"You might as well have!"

Temari kissed him "I love you. You know that?"

Shikamaru grinned "say it again."

"It's my birthday and I do what I want! I'm an independent woman!"

"Independent woman shut your ass!"

"Bite me Kankuro!"

"I'm sure Shikamaru will love too!"

"No one invited you to the conversation Sasori!"

"I invited myself!"

"You're all so annoying."

"Says the emotional price who has yet to utter the three forbidden words to his girlfriend!"

"I have too!"

"And you didn't tell us?! You prick!"

"You walked into a deep hole, little brother."

"You're all giving me a headache."

"Don't worry little bro! Your love will soon notice your affections. I promise!"

Shikamaru just laughed at the drunken conversation happening around him. Everyone was teasing everyone and acting very much like different people. It was hilarious.

When they made it back to the house everyone stumbled in. They tired, and failed horribly, to enter quietly. Temari dragged Shikamaru into her room. The tequila did little to help his already racing heart and nerves. Temari just kissed her boyfriend and dragged him to bed. She was out like a light. Shikamaru laughed to himself and made her more comfortable. After removing shoes and jewelry, Shikamaru decided to sleep in his underwear. Sleep easily found him.

The next morning everyone nursed a hangover.

After Temari's birthday Shikamaru officially started his last year at university. A few weeks later he celebrated his 21st birthday.

He invited Temari and her family over to his childhood home to celebrate. He never expected his father and mentor Asuma to have a best out of 3 beer pong challenge with Temari and Gaara. It was quite the sight.

In the end the old timers won by one cup. Temari and Gaara did not take losing very well. His drunken father then told him that he needed to put a bun in her oven or else she would walk away when she realized she could do better.

Shikamaru did not help his father up when he fell over from laughter.

His mother, while didn't like the excessive drinking, told him she seemed just like the girl to kick is lazy ass into shape. Translation: I expect a grandchild with her because she looks like she will give me beautiful grandbabies.

In short his parents approved of her. He was glad.

After celebrating his birthday Shikamaru had to jump back into school. Sadly his finally classes required him to attend all the lectures and put some effort into his work if he wished to pass with a decent grade. Temari would often visit him and made sure he was eating, along with Sasuke.

He felt like he was neglecting her but she said she understood.

Once his midterms finished Shikamaru could breathe in the meantime. Temari invited him to her home for a surprise. He didn't want to assume anything dirty but by her suggestion it sounded like….

He was a virgin in every sense of the word.

What if he didn't please her?

Or worse…

What if he was terrible!?

Arriving to her house Shikamaru was nervous and it was noticeable. Temari just smiled and told him everything would be fine. She was patient with him and they took their time. She showed him what she enjoyed and they discovered what he liked.

Shikamaru was willing to take the whole day to learn every inch of her intimately. So he did. He was on cloud nine throughout their experience together.

The next morning Shikamaru woke up feeling like a new man. He hugged Temari tightly to his body and he could feel that he had that stupid grin on his face. Temari stretched and sighed in content. She looked at the man beside her. "Good morning lazy ass."

"It is a good morning."

Temari laughed and kissed his chest. "You're very cheesy."

"That was amazing."

"It was," she blushed at the compliment.

"I love every part of you troublesome woman." Shikamaru kissed her passionately.

"So eager for more?" Temari teased.

"Depends do we get to do this the whole day?"

Temari laughed "I'm afraid not. I do have to pop in the store sometime today."

"Just not now right?"

Temari took a moment to think. "I suppose not."

Shikamaru grinned "perfect."

They spent the better half of the morning getting to know each other in a new way. Shikamaru use to think that he wanted nothing more than a simple life. Now he wouldn't trade his troublesome woman for anything in the world.

They had many ups and downs but that just made their bond all the better. He was glad that his time spent at university was not the typically story. If he learned anything while attending the all great Konoha Fire University it was that his life was never meant to be normal or average.

And he was fine with that.

 **It was either write a super super long one shot or take a chance and break it up into another mini story that would grow more and more out of control. I safely chose the first option. Since I have never done a one shot of this length the transitions might be sloppy but hey I enjoyed it. I am having major writers block for my other stories and yet I was able to dish this out no problem. I think my brain hates me *sobbing***

 **So please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
